Thawing an Icy Panic!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Thawing an Icy Panic in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with Vanillish and Vanilluxe are wondering around the forest, then we go to the heroes enter the town) Bonnie: We're here! Davis Motomiya: Finally! Narrator: ??? - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Thawing an Icy Panic! - - - - - - - - - - - - - Serena's Pokedex: Gogoat, the Mount Pokémon and the evolved form of Skiddo. Gogoat is able to sense its Trainer's feelings by detecting small changes in the grip on its horns. This allows both Trainer and Pokémon to move together as one. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Vanillite! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Veemon: Davis! Davis Motomiya: Right! Wormmon:Ken! Ken Ichjougi: Go for it! (Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon) (Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon) - - - Bloom: Magic Winx! (Bloom,Tecna,and Flora transform into Fairy form) Stella,Musa,& Aisha: Enchantix! (Stella,Musa,and Aisha transform into Enchantix form.) - - - - - - - - - Bonnie: What is this? The Team Rocket club? Serena: We have to do something, or we'll freeze! Yolei Inoue: How? Our Digimon can't fight against Team Rocket's stupid robot! - - - - Ash Ketchum: I think it stopped! (Cut to inside of the robot we see James and Jessie licking ice cream) Jessie: Now, Meowth. Why not grab the entire twerp group? Meowth: Why am I the only chum working? (The robot walks towards the heroes) - - - - ExVeemon: Come on, Stingmon, let's show them what we're made of! Stingmon: Right, ExVeemon! Davis Motomiya: Go for it, ExVeemon! Ken Ichijouji: You too, Stingmon! You can do it! (ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon) Bloom: ExVeemon and Stingmon fused together! Clemont: Wow! Who's that Digimon? T.K Takaishi (Season 2): Exveemon and Stingmon dna digivolve into Paildramon! He uses his special on his cannons called Desperado Blaster on his enemies! Ash Ketchum: Paildramon! Paildramon: Who wants to be defeated by me?! Ramos: My, my! I've never seen ExVeemon and Stingmon fused together into one before! Stella: You're Paildramon? Paildramon: That's right. Serena: How you gotta stop Team Rocket Robot? Paildramon: You just watched Serena. Desperado Blaster! (He fires his attack on the robot) - - Paildramon: Now's your chance, Ramos and Gogoat! Ramos: Right! Gogoat, use Grass Knot! (Gogoat performs the attack to stop the robot's feet) - - - Musa: Don't worry Vanillite,Vanillish,and Vanilluxe I'll fix you up with my Fairy Dust. (Musa used Fairy Dust on Vanillite's evolution form to full recover) - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Kay, Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Frogadier you use Water Pulse! Clemont: All right, Luxio, Swift! Serena: Fennekin, Flamethrower! Paildramon: Sting Strike! (Pikachu, Frogadier, Luxio, Fennekin and Paildramon fire their attacks on the robot and explodes sending the villains flying) - - Jessie: It's...! Meowth: Blast off...! James: Time! (Ding) Bonnie: Alright! (Everyone laughs for a done well done as Ramos nods. Then Ash turns to Paildramon as he smiles at him) - - - - - - - - - - - Ramos: - - Narrator: Not only where our heroes are able to get past the disturbing events that gripped Coumarine City, but also the powerful grass type master who help them, turned out to be none other than Ramos the Coumarine City gym leader. We then see ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve into the mighty Paildramon. The time for Ash's Coumarine City gym battle is here and will soon if Ash is able to defeat Ramos and get his fourth gym badge, as the journey continues. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts